Broken Hearts
by Sjani2007
Summary: The story of Pocahontas with inspiration from the movie The New World.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Pocahontas with inspiration from the movie; The New World.

Disclaimer. Again not mine.

---------------------------------------------

Pocahontas crawled towards the edge of the big cliff, wanting to take a closer look at the big strange clouds that suddenly had filled the landscape. When she looked down she saw a great ship, with hundreds of men on it, but a smaller boat approached the shore and four people were in it. The strangest people. She had never seen a skin colour so pale. They were almost white. She was so fascinated by them that she almost gave herself away. Quickly remembering that she should hide, she dissappeared from the cliff to gain cover from the trees nearby. She heard them shouting to the others on the big ship, and then suddenly one of the men were climbing up the great cliff.

She pressed her back further against the great trees, not wanting to be discovered. However she couldn't help but steal a glance in the man's direction. He was so beautiful, with pale skin and golden hair which glinted in the the rays of the sun. Never before had she seen a sight more lovely, and she smiled to herself, when he suddenly turned around and headed in her direction. She pressed herself further against the trees hiding as best as she could. He was only a couple of footsteps away, when one of the other men yelled something in a strange language, and he turned around and climbed back down the cliff. She sighed in relief, and got up from where she had been sitting.

She hid in the bushes just a few feet away from the white man to get a closer look. The golden haired man talked to some of the others, but then left them. She decided to follow him, to see where he was going. He walked for a long time then stopped at the river. He washed his face a couple of times, then put on his strange hat and stood up. She hid behind the trees, but when she wanted to take another look at him, he was gone. He had to be around there somewhere, he couldn't had gone far. She climbed down the cliff she had been sitting on, and hid in the long rush to gaze upon him, but he had dissapeared. She climbed out from her hiding to sit on one of the big stones in the river, when he suddenly jumped from his hiding spot and pointed at her with a weapon, she had never seen before.

She stood up slowly looking at him intense. They stared at each other a couple of seconds, then he lowered his weapon. He seemed as fascinated by her, as she was by him. He then went into the water and moved slowly towards her, but when he came too close she got scared and took off into the woods. She could hear him yelling something at her and knew that he followed her. But she was much faster than him, knowing the forest better than him. Within minutes she reached her canoe and pushed it into the river, quickly paddling away from the river bank..

When she got to the village she met Nakoma, who was washing clothes in the river. The indian princess immediately decided not to tell her friend about the white man, knowing she could get in trouble for having spied on the new people. "There you are, what have you been up to?" the native girl asked, and Pocahontas just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh nothing, I just went to the glade to spend some time alone", she said, and Nakoma put her clothes in a basket. "Have you heard about the white people, who have camped at the great river", Nakoma asked and looked at her friend, who shook her head. "They are the strangest people with clothes that shine like the sun and with weapons that breathes fire. And then there is their skin colour. They are...white", Nakoma continued and Pocahontas looked at her with interest. "I heard all of this from Kekata, and now your father has sent out warriors to observe them" the smaller girl finished.

"I wish it was me", Pocahontas said with a dreamy expression and sat down beside her friend. "Are you mad, your father would never allow it", she said and looked at the princess with a stirn expression. "I know. It's just...they must be very interesting", Pocahontas sighed, and Nakoma shook her head. "I don't think so. They're probably thieves and murderes all of them", she said and the other girl looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh no, they're probably fascinating. It would be nice to see some other people. People who live in a country far away from here. What stories they could tell. It would be just like I have imagined", Pocahontas said and Nakoma just looked at her with a little smile. "You and your dreams", she grinned and stood up, carrying the basket back to the center of the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

----------------------

John couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With dark skin and hair as black as ebony. And then there were her eyes. They held so many emotions, but fear didn't seem to be one of them, and it surprised him. He slowly lowered his gun and laid it down on the rock he stood upon. A surge of hope went through him and he glided into the water and started to approach her. He was almost at her side, when she suddenly took off, jumping from rock to rock until she reached solid ground. He tried to follow her, but his boots were heavy with water and he couldn't make his way through the trees, without getting hit in the head by branches. He shouted after her, already knowing she couldn't understand what he was saying, but still trying to reach her common sense. He arrived at the river bank in time to see her paddling furiously away in her canoe. A deep sigh went through him, as he stared after her, and after a few seconds she was out of sight. Slowly he turned around and went in the direction of the camp, still thinking about the beautiful girl that had appeared before him.

Back at the camp there was much activity. Cargo were loaded off the ship, and in the middle of it all stood Ratcliffe directing men about. Smith approached him and heard what he was talking about. "We have eaten almost all of our supplys and most of what is left is infected with worms", he said and looked at some of his crew members. "We need fresh supplys, but how are we gonna get it?", he continued and let a hand glide over his face. "Sir..." two men approached him and behind them was an indian who tugged a long. "We found him hiding in the bushes. He was obviously spying on us", they said and pushed the indian in front of Ratcliffe who looked at the stranger with a suspicious glance.

"Send him into my tent", he said and headed in the direction of his new home. The others dragged the indian along, and they soon all disappeared from view. John looked after them and sat down beside Thomas, who had appeared beside him. "What do you think Ratcliffe is going to do?" he asked and Smith shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But hopefully this native can help us. We are stranded here with no food and no water. It couldn't be much worse", he sighed and took off his helmet. "Sure, the indians could be attacking us. And if we don't return this one to his village, they probably will", Thomas said and looked at his captain.

Half an hour went by before Ratcliffe reappeared from his tent. He gathered a handfull of his best men, and sat down in the middle of the camp. The savage has shown us way to his village, where a great king rules. He should be able to help us, so we must send an envoy". Ratcliffe looked around and his eyes landed on John. "Smith, I think you're the right man for the job", he said with a sinister expression and John nodded, knowing Ratcliffe probably hoped for him being killed during the negotiations. The two men absolutely didn't like each other. John knew that Ratcliffe only was here to find gold and if he could, he would kill all of the indians to get it. However they needed the indians to survive at the moment, and therefore he hadn't prepared an attack. Yet.

John put on his armour and said a goodbye to Thomas, who looked at him with insecurity. The men had already started to built a fort, and there were activity everywhere, when John left the camp. He went in the direction Ratcliffe had showed him, and soon all the noise from the camp was far behind him.

Only the sound of birds could be heard and he suddenly felt a bit nervous. His surroundings were way too quiet, and he had the feeling that he was being watched. He put on his helmet and unsheated his sword. It all happened way too fast. Indians appeared around him and they all suddenly attacked him. He swung his sword and hit one that was closing in on him. The man immediately fell down head first on the ground, and John turned around, noticing that several others came towards him. He lifted his sword and hit another, but before he could attack again his arms were caught and pulled behind his back. A noose were put around his neck and in one swift motion he was pulled downwards, until his face lay flat against the ground. He couldn't move at all and realized that he was now their captive.


End file.
